


Stress Relief

by MorningStorm



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an emotion in the head of a young woman in her twenties working a job and going to college could be extremely stressful. Thankfully, Joy and Disgust find a way to relieve some of that stress and have some fun one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

         Being an emotion in the head of a young adult woman in her mid-twenties could be a stressful thing. Especially when the aforementioned woman was working a full time office job and going to college part-time as well. There were bills to pay, work to be done every day, and social interactions to be dealt with left and right with all sorts of people. It was up to Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust to make sure Riley Andersen behaved like a normal functioning human being through all of the turmoil.

         One of the most stressed out emotions was Joy. As the only positive emotion, if she didn’t stay optimistic, then no one would and Riley would be left with an overwhelmingly negative outlook on her busy life. That sort of mental breakdown was something the emotions simply couldn’t afford to let happen. Joy looked around the control panel at her fellow emotions, and as usual her eyes eventually settled on Disgust, who was also one of the most stressed out emotions. She constantly had to deal with idiotic people, such as co-workers at Riley’s job and fellow students at her college whom she deemed annoying, rude, and/or less intelligent and therefore extremely difficult to work with. Yet she had no choice but to help Riley get along with these people as best as she could because the only alternative was getting fired or failing classes.

         On top of all the stress of adjusting to this adult life and juggling numerous responsibilities, Joy couldn’t ignore the tension that was building up within her due to her strange feelings for Disgust. These feelings had started out small, over a decade ago when the puberty button was first pushed. Joy had begun desiring to be with Disgust, both physically and emotionally. She couldn’t tell at first whether it was love or lust, but in recent times it had become pretty clear that there was definitely lust. Whether she loved Disgust or not, she didn’t know. But she was an adult emotion now and she had certain needs. Sexual needs. And the only one in headquarters she was attracted to was Disgust.

         Joy often wondered why she didn’t feel this way for the male emotions in headquarters. If she was attracted to them, it would certainly be less awkward to approach them and ask for a good time. But Joy was an emotion in a human’s body, and she was attracted to humans (at this point it had become apparent to her that she was attracted to both males and females). Anger and Fear didn’t look very human. Sadness, while Joy loved her very much as a best friend, was simply not on the same level as the beautiful green bombshell that was Disgust in terms of looks. Disgust was the only emotion Joy felt attracted to. But she couldn’t imagine the green girl accepting a request for casual sex, a romantic dinner, or even the most casual of dates. How would they go anywhere on a date anyway? They were always in headquarters and as long as Riley was awake, they’d be surrounded by the other three emotions. Disgust seemed completely straight to Joy. Nothing seemed plausible and she couldn’t fathom any situation in which she’d have a real chance to quench her lust. However, being the golden, glowing, beacon of optimism that she was, it wasn’t like Joy not to try. So after weeks of thinking it over in her head, Joy had come up with a plan that would allow her to seduce Disgust that night under the guise of helping them relieve some of the tremendous stress they had been under lately.

         Later that night, when Riley fell asleep, the emotions began to head off to bed as well with the exception of Sadness who was responsible for dream duty. Joy had the other four emotions briefly discuss how they were feeling that night before bed, as she often did, especially after long, rough days.

         “Another tough day, but we got through it because we’re great!” Joy exclaimed, “Any concerns?”

         As usual, Fear was the first to chime in with a concern.

         “What if Riley fails that exam on Monday? What if we didn’t stay up late enough studying?” he asked anxiously.

         “Hey, she needs sleep too if she’s going to perform well in school,” Joy put a hand on Fear’s shoulder, “She’ll be fine. We made the right decision.”

         “When’s she finally gonna have a day off?” Anger asked through gritted teeth, “We’re so busy every goddamn day! We need one day to ourselves sooner or later to cool off and relax!”

         “Well,” Joy thought for a moment, “We’ll see if Riley can get all her homework done this Saturday. I know it’s a lot, but then we’ve got Sunday off!”

         “Sounds good,” Disgust agreed, “Because I’m as sick of this shit as Anger is. Let’s stay inside for the day on Sunday so that we don’t have to deal with the outside world’s stupidity for once.”

         “Then it’s settled! Keep pushing and we’ll have our day off on Sunday!” Joy exclaimed cheerfully, “Fear, Anger, you two head off to bed. I just need to ask Disgust something real quick.”

         Fear and Anger waved goodnight and sauntered off to their rooms for some much needed rest. Disgust turned to face Joy, wearing a look of mild annoyance. Just the cold look on her face and her sexy stance turned Joy on and made her shudder with exhilaration. Disgust’s brilliant green eyes and long eyelashes could melt her like butter to the point that she wanted to pick Disgust right up off her feet, carry her back to her bed, and make love to her. But to seduce, she had to play it cool. Unfortunately, seduction was not something Joy knew how to approach and Disgust did not look like someone who would be easy to seduce.

         “Hey, um, I noticed you’re really stressed out lately,” Joy began.

         “Duh,” Disgust replied bluntly, “We all are.”

         “I think you’re one of the most stressed out though,” Joy continued, “So, if you come back to my room… I think I can do something to help relax you and relieve some of that stress.”

         Disgust gave her a puzzled look for just a second before responding.

         “Sounds a bit weird, but I’ll give it a try,” she sighed, “Couldn’t hurt to have a little fun and relax at this point.”

         Joy smiled and led Disgust back to her room. She turned on the light, illuminating the bright yellow walls. There was a closet, a bathroom, a dresser with a mirror, and a king-sized bed in Joy’s room.

         “Hey, how come your bed is so much bigger than mine?” Disgust asked, having never been in another emotion’s room before.

         “Um, I don’t know. I didn’t know it was. Maybe because I’m Riley’s lead emotion?”

         “I guess,” Disgust conceded in annoyance.

         “Well, why don’t you sit on the edge of the bed and feel how comfy it is while I go slip into something more comfortable?” Joy asked, trying not to sound nervous.

         Joy headed into the bathroom and Disgust couldn’t help but wonder what she meant by ‘slip into something more comfortable.’ Oh well, Joy was acting kind of cute, but she wasn’t going to act like she liked it. Not just yet.

         Joy came back wearing a nightie that was just slightly more revealing than her usual dress. Disgust was still fully dressed.

         “You know, we’re on our feet all day at that control console,” Joy began, “How about a nice foot rub to take some of the pressure off of those aching feet?”

         “As long as you’re the one touching sweaty, smelly feet and not me,” Disgust replied.

         Joy sat down on the floor next to where Disgust was sitting on the edge of the bed and removed her socks and shoes, exposing her tender, aching feet. She began to gently rub and squeeze Disgust’s feet, feeling all over them.

         “I know I should be grossed out that you’re touching my feet like this, but it actually feels pretty good,” Disgust said.

         Disgust shut her eyes and let the top half of her body fall back comfortably against the bed while Joy continued massaging her feet. She let out a massive sigh of relaxation and relief. Joy was glad she was enjoying this somewhat, but she wanted to make Disgust moan with pleasure, not put her to sleep.

         “Hey, if you like this, why don’t you let me give you a nice back rub?” Joy asked hopefully.

         “Wouldn’t we have to take my dress off for that?” Disgust asked.

         “Yeah, but you’ve still got underwear on, it won’t be weird,” Joy smiled nervously, “We’ve known each other all our lives, it’s weird that I _haven’t_ seen you without a dress on.”

         “I guess that’s fair,” Disgust obliged. She stood up and began to remove her dress.

         “Allow me,” Joy interjected to remove Disgust’s dress herself. Disgust allowed her to do so and Joy pulled her dress all the way down, looking over her entire, perfect body in the process. As Disgust stepped out of the dress that was now on the floor, Joy nearly swooned at the sight of her perfect ass and curvy thighs in motion. Disgust smiled calmly and slyly at Joy, giving a single bat of her long, green eyelashes. She flipped her hair with her hand, then put her hands on her hips.

         “Joy, is this just a trick to get me in bed?” Disgust asked suspiciously. She said it in an almost playful tone, but Joy wasn’t sure it was meant to be taken that way.

         “Well, uh,” Joy scratched the back of her head nervously, but then sighed in embarrassed resignation, “Yeah.”

         “Then you should’ve just said so in the first place,” Disgust said as she gently embraced Joy and looked longingly into the taller emotion’s eyes, “We all need a good fuck once and a while.” Disgust leaned into Joy’s neck and smelled her, adding “And I wouldn’t mind releasing all this sexual tension with you. It was so cute that you tried to disguise the fact that you wanted to have sex.”

         “But how did you know?” Joy asked.

         “I’m Disgust. My job is to prevent Riley from being _socially_ poisoned, remember? That means I can read people like a book,” Disgust explained smugly and playfully, “Now that’s enough chitchat, I’m yours!”

         Disgust collapsed onto the bed on her back, her body sprawled out, ready to experience Joy like never before. Joy felt her nervousness lift fully as she crawled on the bed with Disgust, having finally been given a free pass to fulfill her lustiest fantasies. She was ready to take control in the bedroom as her taller body went on top of Disgust’s and their eyes met in a glance of mutual desire. Joy moved in on her, kissing her lightly on the lips a few times before going in for a long deep kiss that made the two of them moan softly as she explored Disgust’s mouth with her tongue. Disgust had always imagined that having someone else’s tongue in her mouth would be sickening, but this was quite the opposite. She wanted Joy to be inside her so badly.

         Joy began moving down Disgust’s body by undoing the purple scarf she always had on and planting wet, passionate kisses all down her neck. Disgust began moaning louder and more passionately now as Joy continued kissing down onto her chest. She reached underneath Disgust, who momentarily lifted herself a bit off the bed so Joy could unhook her bra and remove it completely, fully exposing her breasts and her somewhat large, dark green nipples. Joy circled a finger around Disgust’s nipple and gave her breast a light playful smack. Then she gently squeezed both Disgust’s breasts, staring at them lustfully. They felt so soft and so perfect in her hands. She leaned back in to plant a long kiss on Disgust’s nipple and was about to continue going down her body when she was stopped.

         “Wait,” Disgust exclaimed, breathing heavily with excitement, “Please suck on my tits some more. It felt so good! You need to do it some more, I’m begging you!”

         Joy loved hearing how badly Disgust wanted it, so she crawled back up over her breasts and placed her mouth over Disgust’s nipple and began to suck on it gently, running her tongue all over it. Joy used one free hand to lightly play with Disgust’s other breast as she ran her tongue in a circular motion around her nipple and then used her tongue to press into the center of it. Disgust moaned as she could feel every motion Joy’s tongue was making. She ran her hand lovingly through Joy’s short, messy blue hair. Joy could feel Disgust’s belly moving up and down as she was breathing harder and becoming more exciting. She switched to Disgust’s other nipple, which earned another moan as Joy began stimulating another tender area on her body. After a while, Joy continued to plant kisses down Disgust’s body. She kissed all over her belly, which caused her to moan as well as giggle a bit because it tickled. It tickled in a sexy way. Finally, Joy came upon the last line of defense that could possibly prevent her from really making Disgust feel sexual happiness; her panties. Joy put her hands on Disgust’s waist, ready to remove them. The two of them looked into each other’s eyes.

         “Do it, Joy, I’m so ready,” Disgust pleaded, “I need this!”

         Joy pulled off Disgust’s panties, exposing her most private area in all its naked splendor. She briefly felt and smelled them before tossing them aside. She noted that they were slightly moist.

         “You smell good,” Joy remarked slyly as she positioned herself between Disgust’s legs.

         She began by kissing Disgust’s inner thigh and slowly working her way in. When she was finally close enough to eat her out, Joy briefly felt inside Disgust with her finger and confirmed that she was indeed ready. Ready to experience Joy like never before.

         “Are you ready?” Joy teased.

         “Yes, give it to me now!” Disgust exclaimed.

         “You sure?”

         “Yes, do me!”

         Joy practically dove into Disgust head-first. She put both her hands underneath her thighs and reached up to gently hold onto her body. She wanted to feel Disgust shake and squirm when she had her orgasm. At long last, Disgust’s needs were met as Joy began using her lips and tongue to stimulate her wet cunt. Disgust let out an “Oh, Joy!” as she felt the initial exhilaration. As Joy’s tongue began to penetrate her, she began to gyrate her body a bit in a very sensual motion. Joy felt ecstatic going down on Disgust and being able to feel the movement of her perfectly curvy thighs and ass. As Joy began pushing harder and deeper into her and she drew closer to orgasmic ecstasy, Disgust’s sensual movement increased in intensity and she dug her hands into the bed sheets as she made loud, harsh moans of incredible pleasure. As she began to feel hotter and hotter, closer and closer to orgasm, Disgust sat up just enough for her arms to be able to reach Joy’s head and she pulled her in, wanting to have Joy as far inside her as possible. And then she came. It felt so good that it caused her to make a strange face and let out a series of ecstatic grunts as she released a fair amount of female ejaculate onto the bed and Joy’s face. Normally, all these behaviors would have made her disgusted with herself, but her entire body just felt so good at the moment that she didn’t care. Joy licked her lips and stood up to face Disgust, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily.

         “Gee, this is getting messy,” Joy said, “I guess I’d better take this thing off.”

         Joy removed her nightie and tossed it aside. Now neither of them were wearing anything. Disgust stood up, embracing Joy with one arm and cupping her face in her hand with the other, staring longingly up at the taller emotion as their bodies pressed intimately against each other.

         “Joy, that was amazing,” Disgust said as Joy put her hands on her ass, “How in the world did you make me feel _so good_?”

         “Maybe because I’m Joy,” the other emotion replied in a playful mockery of Disgust’s earlier smugness, “It’s my job.”

         “So is it my turn to make you feel good now?” Disgust asked, running a finger from Joy’s cheek down to her neck and chest until she touched her nipple.

         Joy loved seeing the longing look in Disgust’s beautiful eyes, accented by her long eyelashes. Every physical feature of hers turned Joy on.

         “Not just yet, my love,” Joy replied, keeping one hand on Disgust’s butt and bringing the other up to run it through her hair, “Not until I’ve had my fun with that ass!”

         Joy gave Disgust’s body a gentle shove back onto the bed. The two of them smiled excitedly at one another.

         “Get on your hands and knees,” Joy ordered seductively.

         Disgust obeyed her, standing on all fours on top of the bed. Joy crawled onto the bed and began feeling all over her body, running her fingers over Disgust’s curves and savoring the feeling of her soft, warm, green skin. She gave Disgust’s round, perfect ass a playful smack which caused her to let out a quick, high-pitched yelp. Joy reached underneath Disgust, grabbing her breast in one hand and her ass in the other. It felt so good; Disgust had the perfect body for groping. But now it was time for Joy to really have her fun. She positioned herself sitting in front of Disgust on the bed and put her fingertips on Disgust’s lips.

         “I need you to get these wet, so suck on ‘em for a bit,” Joy ordered her.

         Disgust mumbled her ascent as Joy put three of her fingers in her mouth. Then she took those out and switched to her thumb. Then she took that out and rotated through each of her fingers one at a time, making sure they were all good and wet.

         “You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?” Joy asked, trying out some cliché bedroom talk.

         Disgust mumbled an “mm-hm” with Joy’s fingers still feeling around her mouth. Joy loved how Disgust’s tongue tickled them.

         “Know what I’m gonna do to you now?” Joy asked, bringing her face closer to Disgust’s and locking in on her sexy, helpless eyes, “I’m gonna fit my entire fist up your plump little butt!”

         Joy took her fingers out of Disgust’s mouth and began sauntering to her backside on her knees.

         “Please be gentle,” Disgust pleaded in a sexy manner, looking back at Joy.

         “Don’t worry, I will be,” Joy replied, cupping Disgust’s cheek in her non-wet hand.

         Joy sat straight in back of Disgust, admiring her ass as she steadied her hand on one of the cheeks and inserted the index finger of her wet hand about halfway in. Disgust breathed a bit more heavily, but one finger didn’t earn too much of a response. She moaned as Joy added her middle finger to the mix and then moaned louder as the third finger went in.

         “Oh Joy,” Disgust gasped, “Give me all I can take!”

         “Oh I will!” Joy exclaimed as she put her pinkie in with the other three fingers.

         Now that she had finally made some penetration, Joy was ready to see if she could get her entire fist in. Her hand wasn’t very big, but Disgust’s butt was, so logically it should fit. Joy pulled her four fingers out and condensed all her fingers including her thumb into the smallest point that she could. She pushed her hand into Disgust. It required a hard push and Disgust groaned with pleasure from the intense pressure. Eventually, Joy was able to fit entire her hand in. Disgust made more pleasured moans and groans as Joy slowly curled her hand into a fist and began to make a gentle in and out motion. The amount of pressure that came from having someone’s fist inside her ass hurt a little bit, but overall Disgust felt good. As Joy’s in-out fisting motion became a little bit faster and harder she began using her other hand to masturbate Disgust. Disgust began moaning and groaning loudly from the incredible new feelings that she was experiencing in her private areas. Her body rocked back and forth ever faster with the motion of Joy’s fist. None of the emotions had ever had sex with each other (or anyone else for that matter) before and this felt amazing. Finally, Joy pulled herself out of Disgust’s ass and the release of all that pent-up pressure in the rear as well as being masturbated caused her to have her second orgasm of the night. Now both of Joy’s hands were wet and dirty from pleasing Disgust. As Disgust’s hands and knees grew week from the exhilaration, she collapsed flat on her belly, her body spread across the bed in tiredness. Joy took a moment to head into the bathroom and give her hands a courtesy wash. When she came back, she found Disgust waiting for her, sitting on the dge of the bed with her legs crossed.

         “Alright Joy,” she began, breathing heavily and intently “I’m ready for more. Give me all you’ve got!”

         “Okay, Disgust,” Joy replied a bit aggressively, “Are you ready to _please me_ now?”

         “Yes!”

         “Then get on the floor and get on your knees!” Joy exclaimed excitedly.

         Disgust obeyed her and Joy sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Normally, she would be sickened by the thought of performing oral sex on someone, but for Joy, she would make an exception. She started in a bit hesitantly, but didn’t have much time to think about it as Joy grabbed her head and pulled her in. Disgust began to eat Joy out. She didn’t think she would be any good at this sort of thing. After all, _Joy_ was the emotion meant for pleasing others. But that didn’t seem to matter as Joy almost instantly began moaning and screaming with pleasure.

         “That feels so good Disgust!” she yelled, almost screamed, “I’ve wanted this for so long, please don’t stop!”

         Disgust kept going, but she realized that her love-making skills were bland compared to Joy’s. Surely there was something she could do to excite Joy more if she were clever. And then a naughty idea came to her. She reached a hand around Joy’s backside, groping her butt cheek and sticking a finger in her ass as she ate her out.

         “Oh my god, thank you so much!” Joy exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.

         As Disgust continued, Joy grew more and more joyful. As it turned out, even though Disgust was not the best love-maker, Joy was naturally easily excitable.

         “Wait, I’ve got an idea,” Joy stopped her short of her cumming, “Do you like my butt, Disgust.”

         Disgust eagerly nodded a yes.

         “Then why not let me _sit on your face_?” Joy asked intensely, “Here, lay down on the bed.”

         Disgust again obeyed Joy, who stood on her knees and positioned herself over her face. She lowered herself onto Disgust’s face. Joy’s butt was not as amazing as Disgust’s but it still fit her body very well and was beautiful.

         “Now lick,” Joy ordered gently.

         Disgust continued her trend of doing things that she thought she never would. Joy moaned in an all new type of pleasure as Disgust’s wet tongue tickled her ass crack. She moved her butt all over Disgust’s face and loved the feeling of her licking all over her ass and private area. Disgust moaned too as Joy’s beautiful ass moved all over her face. When Joy felt herself grow closer to cumming, she turned around and sat her cunt directly over Disgust’s mouth, squeezing her head between her legs and pulling it in with her hands as she looked into her eyes. Disgust’s moans became muffled as Joy rocked her private area back and forth with her head and screamed with pleasure. The bed rocked with the motion of the two’s love-making.

         “Keep going, I need you inside me!” Joy exclaimed expressively as she drew closer to orgasm.

         As Joy came, she threw her head and the top half of her body back in exhilaration, playing with her own breasts with both of her hands. She let out a long, loud, moaning “Oh yes!” Then her rocking back and forth on top of Disgust’s face slowly subsided. Joy removed her private area from Disgust’s face and crawled down on top of her so that their faces were so close together that they could feel each other’s breath. Joy was breathing a bit heavily. They were silent for a moment, savoring the warmth and softness of each other’s naked skin as they gazed longingly and tiredly into each other’s eyes. Joy broke the silence with a soft moaning kiss into Disgust’s mouth.

         “Thank you so much Disgust,” Joy said softly and sensually after pulling out of the kiss, letting herself fall slightly to Disgust’s side, wrapping an arm around her body, and nuzzling her face gently against her cheek, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this. How long I’ve needed this.”

         “Thank you, Joy. It was wonderful, _you_ were wonderful” Disgust replied seductively, licking her lips, “I really had a good time tonight. You gave me a release that I didn’t know I needed and it felt _so good_.”

         “Can we do this again some time?” Joy asked.

         “Any time,” Disgust replied, “Your methods for relieving stress are _the best_!”

         “Disgust,” Joy began nervously, “I want to… I want to be with you. Will you stay with me tonight?”

         Disgust didn’t answer with words, she just turned to face Joy and buried her lips into hers.

         “Just hit the lights and curl up with me tonight,” Disgust replied again in her seductive voice.

         Joy got up to turn the lights off and Disgust curled up near the pillows at the top of the bed, pulling the blanket over herself and holding it open for Joy to join her underneath it. Joy joined her as the shorter emotion wrapped herself around her body, resting her head on Joy’s chest and holding on to her tightly. Joy wrapped her arm around Disgust, who was practically lying on top of her. The two of them closed their eyes. They were so close together that they could smell each other, they could hear and feel each other’s breathing. There was simply no greater physical comfort than being beneath the covers, feeling the nude, natural warmth of the person that one loves. And given how tired they were after their vigorous session of love-making, the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms within a very short amount of time.


End file.
